La ceremonia más aburrida del siglo
by Drewyd
Summary: Renji asistió a lo que debió de ser la ceremonia más aburrida de todo ese siglo entero, viendo a la hija del amor de su vida ser bendecida por los dioses. ByaRuki.


**Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. Dios sabe que ese final nunca habría existido de ser por mi...

 **Clarificación** : El _miyamairi_ es una ceremonia japonesa shintoísta tradicional, que transcurre 31 días después del nacimiento de un bebé (33 si es niña) y se hace en un templo. El sacerdote le da las bendiciones al bebé y realizan ciertos rituales cortos. El bebé usualmente es sostenido por la abuela, dado que la madre se considera todavía impura. Normalmente solo es la familia más inmediata del bebé, pero me imaginé que el nacimiento de la heredera del clan Kuchiki ameritaría una reunión familiar como Dios manda.

* * *

 **La ceremonia más aburrida del siglo**

Renji siempre había tratado de ser sincero consigo mismo, aunque rara vez su técnica funcionase. En esa ocasión había dos realidades, una de la cual era un _poquito_ difícil de aceptar.

No le gustaba estar en la ceremonia porque todavía estaba enamorado de ella, _siempre lo estaría_ , y la bebé era un doloroso recordatorio.

Por supuesto, tampoco le gustaba estar porque ese _miyamairi_ tenía que ser la ceremonia más aburrida de ese siglo completo.

Había llegado un poco tarde porque se le había atrasado todo el papeleo como siempre, y se quedó anonado a ver a tanto gentío en el templo. Las miradas de inmediato lo hicieron sentirse incómodo, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, buscando rebeldes cabellos escarlata. Su ropa tampoco estaba mal, era lo mejor que tenía para ocasiones formales como esa.

Lo cual no decía mucho, la verdad, comparado con el lujo y la riqueza de los nobles que lo rodeaban.

Vio al capitán Kuchiki primero, vestido con costosas ropas tradicionales y con el cabello sobre el rostro, el cual parecía un _poco_ menos frío de lo usual. A su lado Rukia se arreglaba el cuello de su _kimono_ , al parecer tan incómoda como él. La bebé estaba sostenida por una mujer más vieja que el polvo de la familia Kuchiki que no conocía.

«¿La madre del capitán Kuchiki? —pensó por un momento, pero dudaba que siguiese viva. Ciertamente nunca había escuchado de ella—. Probablemente es una de esas tías abuelas lejanas que Rukia tanto odia».

No estaba seguro de cuál era el protocolo, dado que nunca había asistido a una ceremonia así, mucho menos de una familia tan prominente como la Kuchiki, por lo que decidió quedarse en los alrededores y ver a la distancia. La mayoría del clan Kuchiki parecía estar compuesto por ancianos de mil eras atrás, y Rukia era, sin lugar a duda, la más joven en el templo, por supuesto sin contar a la bebé. Casi todos parecían estar mortalmente aburridos o irritados, con esas caras de palo uno nunca sabía, pero cuando logró ver el rostro de Rukia supo que estaba inmensamente feliz, y su capitán se había derretido un poquito. Incluso la anciana que sostenía a la bebé parecía satisfecha.

No entendió mucho de que fue la cosa. El sacerdote de la ceremonia llegó y Rukia, su capitán, la anciana y otros dos viejitos se posicionaron al frente. El sacerdote sacó un _tamagushi_ y comenzó a hablar en un japonés tan antiguo que se quedó loco. Esas bendiciones duraron unos veinte minutos, luego Rukia, Byakuya y la anciana avanzaron e hicieron una reverencia en el altar, y colocaron _tamagushi_ encima, y eso fue todo. Tanto drama y pomposidad para un ritual de media hora.

Lo bueno del asunto es que, al terminar la ceremonia, se le daba sake a cada uno de los invitados en una taza. Renji se tomó el suyo de un solo trago.

Vio como todos los nobles se acercaban a su capitán y a Rukia, dando formales felicitaciones y reverencias. Rukia estaba casi tan nerviosa como en su boda, Byakuya parecía moderadamente cansado, la anciana contenta y la bebé simplemente aburrida. Por fin pudo Renji identificarse con ella.

Supo el momento en que Rukia lo encontró. Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero cuidó de que su rostro no se deformase en una sonrisa. Los dioses prohibiesen que alguien expresase cualquier emoción ahí.

Rukia de alguna manera se deshizo de sus ancianos parientes y relativos, y se acercó a él con los ojos brillantes, hermosa con su _kimono_ rosado con flores blancas.

«Dioses, como la extraño». No se permitió mostrar esos pensamientos. Su oportunidad había quedado atrás. Ahora solo le quedaba ir hacia delante.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le susurró ella cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia. Él se metió una mano en los pliegues de su ropa.

—Por aquí, viéndolo todo —la miró desde arriba, y luego señaló a ese cúmulo de nobles y pijos alrededor del altar—. No pensé que iba a ser bienvenido en ese grupito.

—No, probablemente no —respondió Rukia con una suave risa, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Tenía círculos bajo los ojos y de cerca se notaba cansada, pero eso no atenuaba su belleza. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, y luego ella comentó—. Deberías quedarte un poco más; cuando todos ellos se vayan puedes sostener a Tsukime un rato en la mansión. Está calmada hoy.

—Tal vez —dijo como toda respuesta, apartando la vista. Habría sido fácil sentir resentimiento hacia la bebé, incluso odio, pero Renji no era así. Se rehusaba a caer tan bajo, y era muy difícil sentirse enojado con esa niña de todas formas. Esos gigantes ojos violetas te derretían de una sola mirada. Para no dejar esa frase cortante en el aire decidió preguntar algo seguro— ¿Es esa la madre del capitán Kuchiki?

—¡No, no! —dijo Rukia, conteniendo la risa con un puño sobre su boca. Renji sintió que la comisura de sus labios se alzaba, sin saber por qué—. Esa es la tía de Byakuya, Sumiko-sama, bastantes años mayor que su padre. Era la mujer más cercana de edad a Tsukime que pudiese actuar como abuela. Los otros dos ancianos principales son Toshihiro-sama y Akiyoshi-sama, tío abuelo y primo lejano de Byakuya respectivamente.

—Siento que toda la parte noble de la Sociedad de Almas y sus madres están acá. ¿Todos son del clan Kuchiki?

—No, dioses. Varios miembros de otros clanes prominentes también vinieron. Kyōraku, Ōmaeda, Kasumiōji, Kannogi…

—Tenía razón entonces. ¿Te sabes el nombre de alguno?

—Ni de uno.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice, y por un momento se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solo eran dos mocosos del Rukongai tratando de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, habían pasado ya décadas desde entonces, y Rukia era una mujer hecha y derecha, casada, una _madre_. El tiempo había pasado, y por estar esperando y aullándole a la luna su oportunidad pasó. Desechó, no obstante, esos pensamientos con rapidez, porque el capitán Kuchiki y la tal Sumiko-sama iban derechito hacia ellos, y su capitán tenía una habilidad sobrenatural para percibir cuando él tenía pensamientos impropios o repetitivos sobre Rukia.

—Abarai —dijo su capitán a modo de saludo, y él hizo una reverencia formal. Kuchiki Sumiko-sama lo miraba con ojos indiferentes, Tsukime trataba de morderse el _kimono_ ceremonial.

—Muchas felicidades por su bebé, y que tenga una larga y feliz vida —felicitó él con toda la formalidad que pudo, haciendo otra reverencia. Rukia lo miró con burla y cariño.

—Gracias —replicó su capitán. Tsukime hizo un sonidito agudo, casi un gemido, y la atención de los cuatro se posó sobre la bebé. El capitán Kuchiki y Rukia estaban inclinados sobre ella, y se dio cuenta de que querían agarrarla, pero era probable que el protocolo no los dejase.

«Qué puta locura. ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir con tantas reglas y restricciones?». Si Rukia le hubiese dicho en ese instante que necesitaba salir, que estaba cansada de la nobleza, la habría ayudado al instante, pero a lo largo de los años había visto cómo Rukia necesitaba menos y menos la ayuda del resto. Ella solita se podía salvar a si misma, y enfrentaba a los pijos nobles con la misma dedicación y honestidad que invertía en todo lo que hacía.

Era _feliz_ , y eso era lo que importaba, incluso si no era a su lado.

—¿Te quedas, entonces? —le preguntó Rukia. Su esposo y Sumiko-sama ya se habían alejado. El lugar se estaba vaciando. Él no dudó.

—Sí —respondió, no solo a ella sino a su propia pregunta personal.

«Siempre me quedaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar a cuántas ceremonias aburridísimas y tediosas tengo que asistir».

Y eso era una promesa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Primero, muchas gracias por leer esta corta historia. Son las tres de la mañana y no estoy muy segura de dónde saque esta idea, pero era una oportunidad ByaRuki demasiado buena para ser desperdiciada. Escribir a Renji es muy divertido, porque es un grosero e impertinente idiota, pero tampoco quise hacerlo demasiado enamorado o resentido. Él es mejor que eso :') Espero que se haya entendido la ceremonia, un ritual que hasta hoy en día se hace. Tal vez luego escriba otra historia con la pequeña Tsukime como protagonista.

PD: Kuchiki Sumiko es la esposa del fallecido Kuchiki Kōga. No se por qué nadie nunca la recuerda :( El nombre Sumiko, sin embargo, es de mi invención.

Sugerencias, comentarios y opiniones siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
